


Because of You, I'm a Lost Cause

by kimjongnini88



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adult only!!!, Baby-Making, Basically a straight up porn, Both of them are virgins and lose their virginity to each other, Caring He Tian, Clit-sucking, Clit-teasing, Clit-wrenching Tianshan, Consent does come later don't worry, Cunnilingus, Dark He Tian, Explicit Consent, F/M, Genderbending, HIGHLY EXPLICIT AND NSFW, He Tian deep-tounging Mo, He Tian wants to make a baby with Mo, He Tian's sexuality is Mo Guanshan, Horny He Tian, Hymen-tearing, Impregnation, Insemination, JUST A LOT OF CUMMING INSIDE KINK INVOLVED LOL, Jealous He Tian, Kinky He Tian, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MAKE SURE YOU ARE AN ADULT, Milking, Mo Guanshan woke up in a girl's body but he's still Mo Guanshan, Mo milking He Tian for his baby batter, NO BABY INVOLVED!!! NO PREGNANCY INVOLVED!!!, Naughty He Tian, Nipple-sucking, No condom of course, Non-Consensual Touching, Paranormal, Perverted He Tian, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raw Sex, Straight TianShan, Supernatural Elements, Sweet He Tian, The only one who can cure Mo Guanshan is He Tian, Vaginal Sex, Virgin He Tian, Virgin Mo Guanshan, possessive he tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongnini88/pseuds/kimjongnini88
Summary: Mo’s vision was spiralled as his normal breathing was obstructed by the kiss. He watched He Tian who was on top of him as the raven-haired man shifted his position so his face would be on par with Mo’s puffy boobs.Before Mo could speak anything, He Tian had already sprung the length of his tongue and engulfed his whole immoral mouth onto one of Mo’s boobs. Mo Guanshan could literally feel his nipple puckered and tightened into a hard bead which elongated as He Tian caressed the shape with his adept tongue.The heated sensation gradually built up within Mo that the redhead couldn’t think straight anymore. He could feel his lady organ below clenching as He Tian suckled on his booby like a damn baby tried to squirt milk from his mom – though nothing would come out of his nipple just yet.How the fuck could He Tian make Mo felt this good...?!
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Have sex with me or...

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yea another Tianshan porn! I've been wanting to write a Tianshan's straight porn so bad and I can't believe I have finished it ;_; Just imagining Tiannie sucking off Momo and later on shooting off his load makes me - unf! I want them to make babies...Also, I'm using 'he' for Mo in here because he's still our Mo eventhough he's in a girl's body. The genderbend element is an excuse for me to write a straight porn for Tianshan lolol don't kill me.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please kindly leave a comment if you have time because I love comments!!! :) Kudos are highly appreciated as welll! By the way, the new chapter is making me squirm like an idiot especially the part where He Tian carried Momo and splashed into the spring aaaaaa I imagined them kissing underneath the water and it was enough to make my day ;_; <3 (Also Zheng Xi is getting hotter and hotter I just had thumps in my heart...) Thank you, Old Xian for blessing us with these precious dorks!!!

“WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS????!!!!!” Mo Guan Shan’s screaming voice could be heard reverberated from across his whole small house. Mo had settled his bum on the toilet seat and all set to take a morning dump but before he could shoot off his piss, his eyes widened in pure terror. Was he dreaming? He brushed his eyes a little way too hard just in case he was, but still… _it_ wasn’t there…

He couldn’t find his… _that_ …

LIKE WHERE THE FUCK WAS HIS DICK?!

AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS _BALLOONING THING_ THAT HANGED ON HIS CHEST THAT BLOCKED HIS VIEW WHEN HE LOOKED DOWN WAIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!?!

Mo Guanshan couldn’t think straight. He rushed towards the toilet’s washstand with his pajama pants taken off and brought down to his ankle length restricting his movement and there Mo stood in front of the big ass mirror.

He noticed that _something unusual_ had inflated on his chest…

Mo scrutinized the strange reflection of him before his very eyes.

JUST WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?!?!? Mo yelled so hysterically in his mind.

The strands of his red hair were wavy and have grown to the length of his shoulders, and his supposedly-rough skin had become softer as a fucking baby skin – it was disgusting. Mo brought his fingers and brushed upon his own lips that now had turned velvety pink and puckery. Mo shrieked as he felt repulsed at how fucking _girlish_ he looked because the reflection he was observing right now reminded him of the fangirls who kept chasing a certain man that always pissed him off – a fucking psycho and perverted bastard by the name He Tian. It was damning.

Mo stared so distressingly at the change of his body and tried to convince himself that what he saw was an illusion.

“FUCK!!!” Mo cursed again when the soft mush of fatty tissues that hanged on his chest bounced back into his skin as he exerted an experimental squish on them with his sweaty palms.

HOW DID THIS FUCKING HAPPEN???!!!

Mo began to perspire so profusely as he began to scour through each and every of his brain cells to recall the memories of why the fuck would he be in a damn girl’s body!!??

But he barely remembered anything…

“Guanshan~! It’s time for lunch!” Mo could hear his mother calling for him. He snapped back to the reality but still, the reflection that stood before him was…a fucking girl version of him!!!

Mo couldn’t help but to feel terrible that he let his mother did all the breakfast by herself. But he surely knew his mother would forgive him because today, he woke up with his world collapsed. 

“Mother!!!! What happened to me!?” Mo dashed outside and went straight to the kitchen while attempting to seek an explanation from his mother.

“What’s wrong?” His mother peeked through Mo’s seemingly troubled expressions.

“Why—why am I in a girl’s body???!!!” Mo thumped his hand on his chest almost dramatically. He could hear the change in his voice. It sounded way too high and annoying – much like He Tian’s fangirls when they squealed whenever He Tian was around.

He was supposed to be a boy, a fucking boy named Mo Guanshan but today, his world suddenly turned 180 degree and woke up as a girl instead, just what the fuck?!

“Guanshan what are you talking about? You have been a girl your whole life…” Mo’s mother laughed because she thought that her _daughter_ was making a joke. Mo could sense as if his eyes would pop out of the sockets as he gaped at his mother in disbelief.

No way…was he cursed??? What the fuck did Mo do to warrant a fucking curse??? What was this karma??? But wait…was it because he picked a fight with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi some times ago that led him to hurting Zheng Xi??? Was it Zheng Xi??? Did he curse Mo to be a fucking girl as revenge??? Or it could be He Tian?!?! He had been ignoring He Tian every time that rich spoiled bastard clung onto him…

Fuck…

“No, no! Mother I’m a boy!!! Not a—” Before Mo could finish his sentence, the bell on the house’s front door rang.

“Oh it must be He Tian! What a perfect timing! Hurry up and open the door!” His mother’s mood lightened up as she harried Mo to invite He Tian inside.

What the fuck……………..

***

“Mother, your beef stew is delicious as always. It tasted…well, _better_ than Guanshan’s if I may say…” He Tian spoke his appraisal with his usual cheeky smile while wiping his mouth.

“Don’t get familiar…who the chicken dick are you to be calling my mom ‘Mother’?!” Mo who sat next to He Tian pulled a pinch on his thigh and growled slowly so that his mother wouldn’t hear. 

“Oh my Little Mo, your mother will soon become my mother as well. You’ll have to get used to it darling.” He Tian’s fingers lightly caressed on Mo’s cheeks only to be slapped away.

Has Mo’s skin always been this soft? Or so He Tian thought.

“Also, I don’t fucking care if you hate my cooking. Stop wasting my valuable time asking me to cook for you then!” It was hard for Mo to suppress his yell yet he managed to do it anyway.

“Oh no, my Mo…I’d die out of starvation if you don’t cook for me…” He Tian whined and rolled his head on Mo’s shoulder blade trying to act all cute in front of the redhead whom he was deeply infatuated with.

“Oh, He Tian~ you are always welcome to drop by and have a meal here, you poor thing~” Mo’s mother replied so kindly and started to clean up the table.

Mo Guanshan’s mind was confused. He was goddamn confused at the whole thing.

When he opened the door for He Tian just now, he expected the taller hunk to be as shocked as he was at how he currently looked; feminine, petit and most importantly, a girl. A fucking girl. To his dismay, He Tian just gave him his usual snarky smile instead of showing any hint of surprise or a bizarre look at the way he appeared to be.

He Tian’s sharp eyes were quick to catch on Mo’s perplexed frowning. Before his fingers could reach Little Mo’s forehead, Mo’s troubling glare made a halt with his concerned gaze.

“You, come here!” Mo aggressively pulled He Tian’s hands and led him to his room.

“Little Mo, your mother is here…are we doing _it_ here now?” He Tian pulled on a naughty joke to Mo’s ears as his hand reached for that thigh. Mo’s face turned beet root red and smacked He Tian’s hands away so hard yet it only earned the taller lad a teasing laugh instead of a yelping pain.

Mo was wearing an oversize white shirt and he didn’t realize that it was almost a see-through. The redhead was too furious about the whole situation that he wasn’t aware that _what_ was beyond his shirt, had failed to escape a pair of He Tian’s stormy and _horny_ silvery eyes.

Guanshan paired his shirt with a denim short pants because he couldn’t think of what he should be wearing at the time plus, apparently his wardrobe was reorganized??? Who the fuck dared to touch his belongings??? (Well it could be his mom though)

To add up more to his frustration, Mo certainly didn’t know how to tie up this goddamn long hair that he unexpectedly had to live with so he just let it loose. 

“I can see your boobs, honey…” From behind, He Tian inserted his immoral hands inside Mo’s shirts and molested his soft, curvy breasts with no ounce of shame and hesitancy at all. He Tian furthered his harassment and flickered on Mo’s nipple buds with his blunt nails to stimulate an arousal from his Mo.

He Tian knew he shouldn’t do so. He knew that the main reason on why he came to Little Mo’s house today was to check up on his precious redhead especially after last night’s _event_ happened. It never crossed He Tian’s mind that he would be taken by such a major, yet _delightful_ surprise.

The taller hunk never thought that he would be greeted by an adorable girl version of Mo Guanshan for He Tian had already prepared for the _worst_ to come.

He Tian saw a glint of deep hue red colouring Guanshan’s ears and little shudder was apparent that it sparked this wicked switch for him to further tease the petite _girl_. Mo nearly moaned when He Tian’s cold hands arrived at his overly sensitive nipples that began to respond to the taller hunk’s lewd touch.

Mo could literally feel his nipples began to elongate as He Tian pinched on it and tweaked on it so unrelentingly.

“Mm…ahh….fuck—He Tian!!!” Mo cursed at the top of his lung only to be sealed with a swift, sneaky kiss from the bastard who now was clearly horny as fuck.

“Hmmphh—!!” The redhead struggled to part away his lips from He Tian’s shameless assaults. Mo scratched on He Tian’s arms and attempted to push He Tian’s head away to break free from his suffocating kiss but it was to no avail.

He Tian brought Mo’s face closer to him and without wasting anymore time, he ravished on the redhead’s mouth, tangling his eager tongue with Mo’s leaving no chance for the petite _girl_ to pull away. He Tian scooped the excessive saliva rolling down from Mo’s lips with his tongue before continuing his fierce and dominating kiss.

“How does it feel waking up in a girl’s body, Mo Guanshan…?” He Tian bit on Mo’s ears while his hands making his way to Mo’s lady part down below. He Tian then fixated his lithe fingers on Mo’s _cameltoe_ before stroking on the length of the parted outline so suggestively that Mo could feel his feet trembling.

“Don’t touch—mm…” Mo let out an uncontainable whimper as He Tian’s nail brushed against _a tiny part_ of his body – _his clit_ – that he wasn’t familiar with as of yet.

Mo didn’t know that a girl’s body could be this sensitive…

“Was it your doing….?” Mo panted heavily as He Tian pulled away from his usual French-kiss that a string of saliva was bridged between the edges of their damp lips. Mo’s cheeks reddened as the string snapped off mid-way as he talked.

“Who knows?” He Tian chuckled before he continued,

“We’re going to my house. Get dressed up, Little Mo.” He Tian commanded one-sidedly.

***

“Why the fuck are you still here, He fucking Tian???!!! Get the fuck out!!” Mo yelled when he realized He Tian was sitting on his bed and appeared as if he had no intention of getting out of his room while he was about to change.

“Come on, Mo. We’re dating now so why do you feel embarrassed?” Mo couldn’t believe what he heard.

He surely remembered who He Tian was. Mo was sure his memories weren’t getting wiped out because he vividly remembered who Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were. He too definitely recalled who he, himself was and the very fact that he was originally a fucking boy. But his gut was certain that he had never said yes to going out with this motherfucker. A lot of questions were left unanswered and the very first question that he wanted to know was, why the fuck would he wake up as a girl???

Mo tried to ignore the man who eyed him so intensely and _hungrily_ from his bed as he rummaged through the wardrobe which somehow had mysteriously turned into a girl’s wardrobe. He peered further inside the space and found the neatly folded shirts which were mostly either white or black in colours. Mo then stared at the nicely arranged summer dresses which hanged according to spectrum of colours. Mo wondered who bought him all these dresses because if he was ever a girl, he wouldn’t even wear these like, ever.

After browsing through on what to wear, Mo finally found his favourite yellow shirt and black pants under those pile of unfamiliar ladies clothes.

“Can’t you scram already???” Mo narrowed his eyes and threw a galling stare towards He Tian who seemed so relaxed.

“Pick the yellow dress instead.” He Tian propped up his chin with his elbow. His other hand pointed a finger on a dress that caught his attention and thought it would look good on Mo.

“Why would I listen to your birdcrap?” Mo rolled his eyes and intended to walk out of his room to change to the attire of his choice since He Tian wouldn’t budge.

But He Tian’s action was faster.

The black-haired hunk snatched Little Mo’s hands way too sudden and pulled him towards the bed that it caused Mo to lose his balance and stumbled on his own feet. It was in a matter of a second that Mo dove into He Tian’s embrace.

“I said, pick the yellow dress or, I’ll undress you myself.” He Tian’s serious voice sounded as if he wasn’t joking about it either. Mo could feel He Tian’s hand started to work on undressing his overshirt. He Tian slowly lifted Mo’s shirt little by little and nearly revealed the redhead’s plump boobs.

Mo didn’t have the courage to say no to He Tian. He had always been afraid of He Tian whenever the latter’s mood turned awful. Mo felt like somebody might die and thrown off the cliff of Shanghai Bay if he ever made He Tian angry…

“O—okay!!!” Mo pushed He Tian so hastily and got up to a seating position with face heated up.

Mo hated his overly sensitive body. Mo had never communicated decently with a girl before (well apart from his mother). Thus, he wasn’t sure how to act, dress and talk like a girl. But one thing for sure, Mo noticed that he was way shorter than before when he stood in front of He Tian as he had to look upward when he talked to He Tian. Mo hated the fact that he felt intimidated and getting all insecure by this rich punk when they bickered.

He Tian’s head literally lighted up with an imaginary bulb after seeing Mo wriggled in his arms. He then suddenly got up and delved through the shelves searching for something. It wasn’t long before his hand grasped a set of white lace brassiere and his annoying face beamed like a middle-schooler who just discovered porn materials. He Tian was certain that ladies should be wearing these beneath the dress or clothes they wore according to the undergarments ads he saw on either subways or high-end shopping malls.

“F—fuck!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!! I AIN’T PUTTING THOSE ON!!!!” Mo covered his face with his arms in embarrassment. He couldn’t comprehend how He Tian could just casually suggest Mo to wear those…

“Little Mo, you gotta listen to me. Unless you want me to put this on you myself…” He Tian pulled Mo by his overshirt and shoved the brassiere set on the redhead who seemed so puzzled and troubled with He Tian’s pressuring demands.

Mo’s hands were trembling as he accepted the ladies undergarments set on his hands. He felt like he was on the verge of tears because he didn’t know how else he should be fucking reacting. Mo’s usual days have always been bad with He Tian pestering him and She Li constantly scheming against him and now he had to deal with this inexplicable mystery. It almost drove Mo crazy.

He Tian eyed each and every of Mo’s movements as Mo turned his back against the black-haired hunk. Obviously Mo wouldn’t want to show his _puppies_ in front of He Tian despite of being in this very body unwillingly.

“Close your fucking eyes!!!” Mo snarled, cheeks flushing as he felt so damn uncomfortable to have a pair of eyes gaping behind him while he was changing.

“I really don’t get why you are feeling so embarrassed in front of your very own boyfriend, Momo…” He Tian heaved out a dissatisfied sigh before he heeded on Mo’s request out of courtesy.

After making sure He Tian shut his eyes tight, Mo rattled on the brassiere set and hastily put it on. He wasn’t stupid for he knew girls did wear stuffs like this. He saw it on the internet before but he didn’t have much time to waste on those kinds of things due to him juggling two part time jobs and school. By the time he arrived home, he would be too exhausted to take care of his _junior_ and straight up hit the sack.

Little Mo fidgeted unpleasantly as the lace panties grazed against his newly formed _intimate organ_. The material felt ticklish and a tad too uneven and rough due to the sewn floral motifs that it tickled his _little clit_ (which Mo didn’t really know what or where it was). The elastic sensation on his chest that kept his boobies on place was so odd that Mo couldn’t imagine getting used to it at all. Mo struggled to hook his fucking bra that he cursed everytime the hook wouldn’t work the way he wanted. How could ladies live their whole lives having to wear these he wondered? He could feel his nipples getting all excited by the friction of the fabric and he could feel the bud protruded through the bra.

Fuck this whole thing!!! 

“I fucking hate you, He Tian.” Mo cussed under his breath.

He Tian opened one side of his eyes before his lips shaped into a slight smile of approval as he saw Mo enveloped himself in the yellow dress like he had suggested.

Mo cursed himself for succumbing to He Tian’s unreasonable commands but he’d rather not anger the latter as he knew it wouldn’t end up nicely. Little Mo had no options but to take a wiser and safer choice by avoiding conflict with this youngest child of the He family.

On the other hand, He Tian’s dirty mind had already wandered and began to craft a perfect visual image of how Mo Guanshan’s body would look beyond these clothes, _completely bare-naked._

He Tian was fully aware that he was being unfair to his Little Mo. He knew that he owed Mo an explanation as to why he ended up waking up on a girl’s body. He Tian too wasn’t fully sure how did this paranormal mechanism work. Just a little while ago, he managed to steal a chance to text Jian Yi about Mo’s condition. He Tian told the ash-gold haired dude that this was all his fault only to receive an immediate hysteric response from him.

_What the fucking shit you meant by Mo’s turning into a girl?!?! Shit! Was it because of last night?! SHIT!!!! – Jian Yi_

_We shouldn’t have played along with your stupid dare for fuck’s sake, Jian Yi. – He Tian_

_SHIT HOW DO WE CURE HIM!!!??? THAT OLD HAG WAS A LEGIT WITCH!!! I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST A FORTUNE TELLER?!?!?!FUCK HE TIAN DON’T KILL ME – Jian Yi_

_Gtg. Gon’ deal with you later. – He Tian_

Well, if He Tian was being honest, he actually didn’t really mind getting involved with these whole shenanigans. He might as well _enjoy_ the current Little Mo’s company eventhough he began to miss the real guy.

He missed the real Mo Guanshan so fucking bad even though not half-day had passed without his Mo yet. He Tian felt like he needed to work fast on _curing_ his Little Mo as advised by the fortune teller cum witch last night.

_There was only one way he could think of to speed up the process…_

***

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Who the fuck wants to do _it_ with you?!?!?! Go eat shit you fucktard!!!” Mo yanked He Tian’s collar and he could literally feel like the veins on his neck nearly burst as he yelled furiously at the taller hunk’s face.

Mo Guanshan was told that the only way for him to return back to being a boy was, to have sex with He Tian.

A fucking _sex_!!!

Guanshan’s fuming voice filled out the whole space in He Tian’s ridiculously vast penthouse. They arrived just before a downpour fell so heavily outside that they could see the trickling rain droplets thrashed upon the enormous window of the penthouse.

“Little Mo…” He Tian just put on his typical smiley face (yet it appeared so demonic to Mo) while wrapping his palm on Mo’s grip on his collar.

“Don’t you want to go back to being a boy? It’s the only way though or you won’t be able to recover.” He Tian spoke so calmly while Mo had a creeping sense of fear gradually struck within him.

What the fuck…if he didn’t have sex with He Tian, he would be stuck at being a girl for the rest of his life?! NO!

“No…” Mo slowly mumbled under his breath and he could feel his face turned pale as He Tian broke the appalling news to him.

Mo Guanshan needed more clarifications as to why he should be having coitus with this irrational man instead of finding a legit shaman or any paranormal doctor who might be able to cure him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart…I’ll be gentle to you since it’s your first…” He Tian brushed the bridge of his nose to Mo’s cheeks before gliding down to claiming Mo’s rosy lips.

“I don’t fucking want to be a girl…” He Tian could feel Mo’s shivering lips as he blurted what concerned him the most.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m here to _cure_ you…” He Tian landed a brief yet sweet peck on Mo’s upper lips before he brought Mo to his bed just next to the window which overlooked the city view.

The weather was gloomy. It was as gloom as Mo’s expressions but He Tian attempted to assure the redhead that it was going to be fine.

“What did you do to me, He Tian? Tell me the truth…” Mo necessitated an answer.

“As expected, you don’t remember…” He Tian tucked Mo’s long hair behind his ear before he put on a comforting smile.

At first, He Tian was reluctant to tell the truth because he originally planned on crafting a ridiculous story on how Mo was involved in some accidents and that he didn’t remember about him being a girl…He Tian wanted to push on the story of them being lovers so bad but then when he looked at Mo who seemed so lost and scared, he just—he didn’t have a heart to proceed with this cruel plan.

He Tian then fixated his eyes on Mo’s and began to tell him how it all started…


	2. It's your fault that I'm a lost cause, Little Mo...

“Fuck!!!” Mo lost his poise and once again pulled on a fist, all prepared to land a punch or two at He Tian.

He Tian calmly arranged his words and told Mo that after they lost their basketball match to Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, they were challenged to a truth or dare. Instead of choosing to take up on truth, Mo was the one who decided to go for a dare but it didn’t happen on the spot. On their way back home last night, they stumbled upon this one mysterious alley which had red lamps all over and appeared as if you would get lost to a different world if you ever took a step in.

Of course, out of inquisitiveness, it was Jian Yi who first walked into the dimmed-light alley with Zheng Xi dogging behind him. He Tian dragged Mo into following those twos and accidentally found a super shady fortune teller store situated right at the corner of the alley. The neon sign in front of the store were glowing in a mix of purple and pinkish in colours which didn’t seem to appear too suspicious – yet it very was.

Jian Yi was the one who suggested He Tian and Mo to take up their dare right there and right now so both He Tian and Mo Guanshan grunted as they went to have their fortune told.

“You know, the fortune teller just told us you would have the baddest day ever but we never thought it would go _this_ bad….” He Tian just put on his usual annoying smirk and Mo could feel his blood was boiling.

He Tian then brought Mo’s fingers which shaped into a firm fist onto his lips and kissed it gently.

“Don’t worry, Little Mo…Like I said, I’m the only one who can cure you and I know how…” He Tian leaned towards Mo and intended to capture those quivering lips once again and mould their shapes together.

Before He Tian could do so, his home bell rang unexpectedly which obviously interrupted their supposed-to-be intimate session according to He Tian.

***

“Go home, Jian Yi.” He Tian snarled as soon as he saw who was beyond his front door. The two best friends appeared a little drenched despite of carrying an umbrella as the rain poured heavily outside. He Tian crossed his arms in obvious annoyance and blocked off Jian Yi as he had little to no intention to invite him in.

“I didn’t come here to see you, He Tian. Move away. Mo Guanshan!!! Redhead!!! OH MY GOD THERE YOU ARE!!!” Jian Yi completely ignored He Tian’s daunting aura and crashed his way into the penthouse pushing off He Tian by his shoulder.

“Excuse me.” Zheng Xi just walked past He Tian so calmly while trailing on Jian Yi’s footsteps. Zheng Xi didn’t show this on his face but he was extremely keened to confirm about Mo turning into a girl with his very own two eyes.

The redhead seemed startled to see the two best friends coming at him and somehow it gave Jian Yi plenty of time to study the features on the _girl_ ’s face. Those frowning eyebrows were so familiar that Jian Yi immediately recognized that the petite redhead with yellow dress who stood in front of him was really the Mo Guanshan that he knew.

“Mo Guanshan…? How could this be? I thought He Tian was joking when he told me that you turned into a girl…” Jian Yi swung his hand to and fro Mo’s and his head so wittily as he measured the obvious height gap that had grown unsuspectingly between them.

Zheng Xi ogled so enticingly at Mo who now reminded him of his baby sister, yet his expression still remained pokerfaced.

“SCRAM!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JIAN YI!!!” Jian Yi’s eyes shone brighter when the girl in front of him reacted the same way as Mo would whenever he got irate.

“MO GUANSHAN!!!! You’re so cute!!!” Jian Yi glomped onto Mo so gleefully that he completely forgot that there was a certain creature with a monstrous level of jealousy who was just a step away.

Before the ash-gold haired man could tighten his hug, He Tian tugged him so viciously from behind that Jian Yi lost his equilibrium and fell straight to his bum on the hard, wooden floor.

“Don’t touch what’s mine.” He Tian slid his arm around Mo’s waist and despite his struggling effort, Mo couldn’t break free.

“Who the fuck is yours?!” Mo hissed while elbowing He Tian on his chest.

“You.” He Tian managed to slip a sweet whisper into Mo’s ears before turning his glare back into Jian Yi.

“Ouch, stop being so violent He Tian. You will scare off this little _lady_ here.” Jian Yi caressed his butt as the pain registered onto his brain.

“Are you okay, Jian Yi?” Zheng Xi offered his hand to help Jian Yi got up and scrunched up a displeased expression towards He Tian. He attempted to send a telepathic message to the raven-haired man to stop inflicting violence on his best friend but he doubted that it was ever successful.

“I’m going to _cure_ Mo so he can return to being a boy.” He tian spoke imperturbably that it caused Mo to blush and his skin went tomato red.

“If you say one more word, I’m going to kill you.” Mo swiftly covered He Tian’s mouth with his palm and warned the latter to stop spouting nonsense.

“Wait, how?” Jian Yi tilted his head with fingers shaped into an L under his chin and his eyes fluttered in genuine curiosity.

He Tian just stared while thinking whether he should tell these two idiots about what they were about to do.

***

“I never thought that He Tian can be that scary…I mean…he’s a fucking beast…” Jian Yi’s shoulders shuddered involuntarily after stating his honest thoughts to Zheng Xi as they walked home from He Tian’s place. They were sharing an umbrella and Zheng Xi being a sweetheart, of course he ensured Jian Yi to be in the inner side of umbrella while he didn’t mind getting soaked on his left shoulder.

“I think we should stop messing with He Tian. We never know what’s in his mind…” Zheng Xi tried advising Jian Yi to tone down his mischief when dealing with He Tian.

Jian Yi could literally feel the menacing, murderous aura coming off from He Tian that told him to leave as he attempted to guess whatever He Tian was conniving. Jian Yi was quick to pick on the alarming gist from the building-up atmosphere. As Jian Yi was about to leave the penthouse, he managed to give a pep talk to He Tian to make sure that that other best friend of his made a wise decision.

“I know you’re as sly as a fox but don’t do anything that you will regret. He’s a _girl_ now. Treat him gently and respectfully.” Jian Yi placed his hands on He Tian’s shoulders and tapped on it twice to indicate that he understood the signal for them to fuck off well.

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Jian Yi could barely hear what He Tian muttered but he knew He Tian wouldn’t do anything beyond reasons.

***

“Let me ask you again, do not fucking lie to me.” Mo could feel his breath went rickety.

“What?” He Tian began to undress himself revealing a part of his chiselled torso.

“How the fuck are we dating? I can’t remember anything about us dating.” Mo crunched up his face that displayed his doubts so evidently.

Mo Guanshan took a step back just in case He Tian would do the unexpected but He Tian being He Tian, he was expert in reading Mo so he instantly caught a whiff that the redhead was being heavily guarded against him.

“Even if you said you don’t remember, it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” He Tian’s answer almost caused Mo to pluck off his hair in frustration because he didn’t fucking remember! And he certainly wouldn’t wish to let his pride got tramped on and be labelled as someone who would take back whatever he had said – _given that he really did agree about being a lover with He Tian_ …fuck himself so much why couldn’t he remember?!?!?!?!?!?…

Little did Mo Guanshan know that they were never lovers – _on which, He Tian refused so adamantly to reveal about this_ – but well, they were definitely more than just a friend. He had always intended to take their relationship on the next level and he was confident that this time will certainly be the turning point. There was no other perfect time than this to upgrade their relationship.

“I’m sure you’re not a person who will take back what you have said.” He Tian reached out for Mo and his body naturally inclined towards Mo as he closed the proximity between the two of them. That statement of his made Mo feel trapped. This whole situation was driving Mo close to the ledge that if he ever made one wrong step, he would definitely tumble into a limbo.

***

  
  


“Do you fucking know what you’re doing!!!???” Mo’s voice sounded anxious and nervous as He Tian rustled towards undressing Mo.

He Tian slipped off the dress’s cami straps through Mo’s shoulders that it made Mo flinched as He Tian’s hands brushed lightly on his nape through his shoulder blades. The front part was stretchable so it was effortless for He Tian to take them off.

Mo Guanshan was coaxed to lying on his back on He Tian’s comfortable bed while letting almost all of his pale skin exposed, with only his laced bra on and the ticklish laced panties. Fuck He Tian for making him wore this stupid white laced brassiere set! Who the fucking hell put this on his wardrobe he swore to God he would punch them off this universe!!!

His brunette strands scattered so messily as his head rested on He Tian’s pillow and his orbs widened as He Tian mounted on top of him.

“I don’t think this will do it…” Mo almost stuttered when He Tian leaned towards him that he could literally feel the taller hunk’s breath on the skin of his boobs.

“Momo…” He Tian rubbed his face on Mo’s cleavage like some perverts before his fingers moved towards slipping into the brassiere cup intending to reveal those _inflated puppies._

“He Tian…mmm…” Mo Guanshan couldn’t help but to feel deeply embarrassed at how He Tian treated him. _Fuck – has He Tian always treated a girl like this?!?! A DUMBASS PERVERT!_

Mo didn’t know about the fact that He Tian was a hopeless romantic. For He Tian, he would only shower his true love to someone he genuinely cared for – and it was none other than Mo Guanshan. He Tian had never thought of touching any other person or _girls_ other than Mo and now was a perfect time to verify that fact.

“Little Mo, don’t close your eyes…” He Tian placed both of his palms on Mo’s cheeks, coercing him onto flutter his eyes open and witness the love he was about to shower at that moment.

He Tian recalled that event after the suspicious fortune teller told them how Mo’s life would turn into a wreck. After sending off Mo home who seemed to have a fouler mood right after he took up the dare, He Tian returned to the store and threatened the old hag to take back whatever jinx she had cursed onto Mo and exaggerated about how he would destroy her business if she refused. After all, his big brother was just one call away and with just that one dial, it was more than enough to turn this fortune teller’s life upside down and she might even be banished from China.

“Aiya—boy, don’t you worry. There’s a way to ward off the bad luck.” The old hag was old enough to be their grandmother and her face feature was easy to recognize as she had a prominent mole on her face.

She grinned in assurance before she continued, “That kid needs love, and if you give him just that, his life would return to normal.”

He Tian, being He Tian, he was more than glad to give Mo even his life.

***

Mo had no choice. He was desperate to return to his normal self even if the only way to do so was to make love with He Tian. This was all because he had no other way than to trust He Tian when the man said that it was the only way to cure him.

He Tian’s horny eyes were glued at Mo’s sleekly full boobs and he scooped the two _ripe apples_ into his palms before wriggling and squeezing on them. It was as covetous as a fruity juice filled with soft pulp. He Tian then gawked at Mo’s delicate rosy pink nipple buds which slowly had grown stiff as it exposed to the cold air. The darker pink areolae that surrounded the nipples had these visible veins on them and He Tian wondered how it would taste if he suckled on those cherries.

He Tian gulped down his saliva before he realized that his dick began to swell under his black briefs inside his jeans at his own vulgar thoughts – _he wanted to suck on those titties so bad._

“He Tian…fucking stop staring!!!” Mo stretched out his hands and covered He Tian’s eyes because he couldn’t stand being gawped at so intensely especially by He Tian.

He Tian moved Mo’s hands away from concealing his eyesight and led it to his own left chest area – where his heart was beating. Mo decided to remain quiet and just followed He Tian’s movement. And as Mo gathered his focus, he could clearly feel the bumpy rhythm of He Tian’s heartbeat pulsed through his right palm.

“Can you feel how crazy my heart is thrashing inside, Little Momo?” He Tian leaned down into locking Mo’s lips with his while his hand still holding Mo’s hand and attached it on his chest.

“Mmm…” He Tian could hear a moan escaped from Mo.

He Tian proceeded into biting not too hard on Mo’s lower lips and wheedled the redhead into opening his mouth wide so he could tongue him _deep and sweet._

“Stick out your tongue, Momo.” He Tian commanded while his thumb guided Mo’s chin downward to allow his intrusion into that warm mouth.

Mo stuck out his tongue and as soon as he did so, He Tian swiftly munched onto that quivering tiny muscle and even made a deliberate sucking sound. He Tian licked the whole length and surface while subsequently entangling their wiggling tongues together. He Tian didn’t forget to slurp the excessive saliva that streamed down from the corner of Mo’s mouth like he was drinking from it. The taller hunk then got back into sucking onto Mo’s tongue and realized how the tip was recoiled upward as if it was numb with all the sucking already.

He Tian furthered into burying his lengthy tongue inside Mo’s mouth, like how he did it when they first kissed back then. He grazed the surface of his tongue onto the upper, harder palate and made Mo shuddered at the ticklish sensation. He Tian’s lips curved into a smile when he felt Mo was responding to his kiss. The redhead wriggled his own tongue and battled with He Tian’s inside his mouth. It felt so dearly and precious.

He Tian savoured the taste a little bit longer before he ended their kiss with a persistent suck on Mo’s tongue.

Mo’s vision was spiralled as his normal breathing was obstructed by the kiss. He watched He Tian who was on top of him as the raven-haired man shifted his position so his face would be on par with Mo’s puffy boobs.

Before Mo could speak anything, He Tian had already sprung the length of his tongue and engulfed his whole immoral mouth onto one of Mo’s boobs. Mo Guanshan could literally feel his nipple puckered and tightened into a hard bead which elongated as He Tian caressed the shape with his adept tongue. There was this tiny dent on Mo’s nipple bud and He Tian teased it and dug into it with the tip of his tongue so precariously that it caused Mo’s whole body to shake. The utmost tip of He Tian’s tongue was fit right into the little space on the dent and he continued on sucking on the nipple like he couldn’t get enough. He Tian played with it for a while as if he was licking a candy that it earned more of lustful cries from Mo.

The heated sensation gradually built up within Mo that the redhead couldn’t think straight anymore. He could feel his _lady organ_ below clenching as He Tian suckled on his booby like a damn baby tried to squirt milk from his mom – though nothing would come out of his nipple just yet. 

_How the fuck could He Tian make Mo felt this good..?!._

He Tian continued on assaulting Mo’s sensitive nipple as the now hardened and obviously aroused bud made it easy for him to suck on. He Tian chewed on Mo’s nipple bud like how he usually would chew on his cigarette butt and pulled it using his lips and teeth to see if the cherry could stretch longer than it was now. He Tian then made a loud popping sound whenever he suckled on it and he didn’t stop there. Mo let out more of his pleasurable moans as he never knew getting his boob and nipple caressed and sucked so lovingly could feel so, so insanely good. 

He Tian could never imagine he would enjoy such delicacy he surprisingly never had in his life – _well probably because it was Mo’s_. He hoped that if he stimulated it well, Mo’s milk gland would produce enough milk that he could drink on – _fuck, his perverted thoughts had no end!_

“He Tian…I—I …mm…” Mo wanted to rub his thigh together as he felt extreme discomfort due this dampened sensation he felt down below his groin area. He could literally feel _something_ was trickling down there… _ahh he wanted to touch it so bad_ …

He Tian noticed that Mo was rubbing his thighs onto his body and instantaneously realized there was a faint scent coming off from Mo’s nether region.

“Do you feel ticklish here, sweetheart?” He Tian brought his fingers towards where the scent was coming from – _Mo’s pussy._

He Tian would never have thought nor dreamed of doing it with a girl ever since he met Mo Guanshan. His wet dreams only consisted of him _doing it_ with the original Mo and never with a girl, like ever. He Tian admitted that his sexuality was his Little Mo and only him all along.

He Tian slid his hand into the lace panties that blocked his access towards Mo’s intimate region. He then probed his fingers into the slit of Mo’s pussy trying to find his vaginal opening that currently dripping wet with his love juice. Mo’s shoulders jolted when He Tian poked into the sensitive hole and Mo immediately reached for He Tian’s arm to stop him from going further.

“I’m scared…” Mo hated the fact that he sounded pathetic in front of this man but he was scared shitless.

Mo Guanshan didn’t know how to handle the heightened arousal he was feeling at the moment and he didn’t even know his current anatomy to allow He Tian to continue. Mo guessed despite of being a good fighter some times ago, this major change that happened to his body right now had made him hesitant of receiving any painful experience.

He Tian tore the panties almost abruptly as he grunted in sexual repression. He wanted to plunge deep inside Mo so bad and impregnate him but he knew just how much terrified Mo was right now so he inhaled a deep fucking breath to stay composed and not let his mind being controlled by his own depraved dick. He Tian could feel his swollen penis nearly erupt if he didn’t halt his lustful thoughts.

He Tian brought Mo’s palm into his own slimy vagina.

“Can you feel it, Little Mo? This is the sign that says how bad you want me.” He Tian retreated his position so that he would be inclined towards that body part of Mo which he was about to discover.

The taller hunk could feel the sweat behind his back as he attempted to pay all his attention so his mind would stay sane. He Tian spread Mo’s thighs only to be welcomed with the arousing sight of the convulsive, lewd vaginal hole that secreted more of Mo’s overflowing love fluids. It seemed like Mo was ready to _accept_ his holy entrance as the _temple_ that would soon receive his advance has lubed itself.

He Tian approached the sexual organ that he, himself saw for the first time for real. Well, he did see some on the internet though. After all, he was a healthy growing boy. In spite of having a fanclub signed by more than half of the girls at school, He Tian never dreamed of touching them, ever. Like he said before, He Tian was only crazy for Mo Guanshan and he had no intention of going out with anyone else other than his Little Mo. 

“Ahhhh!!!! He Tian— Fuck!” Mo groaned as He Tian brushed the surface of his long, warm tongue up and down his wet labia and navigated through discerning the unknown.

He Tian used his tongue and governed through the vulva area like he knew how. He was glad when he saw Mo’s erect clitoris and his devilish mind lighted up as another perverted thought came across but before that, He Tian focused on trailing through the inner and outer part of labia while slurping the excessive warm juice that came spurting out tainting his face.

He Tian held firm Mo’s trembling thighs in place so they wouldn’t bother his _pussy-eating session_. He Tian swallowed every drop of Mo’s love nectar and worked on stimulating the gland to secrete more of it for their love-making session very soon. He Tian’s tongue penetrated into Mo’s vaginal hole that slowly expanded and contracted according to the shape of He Tian’s tongue. He Tian fidgeted his long tongue inside the wall so incessantly while his thumb rubbing and flicking against Mo’s erected clit. He had read somewhere that the clit was an equivalent of a man’s penis so he imagined Mo would feel good if he frolicked with it.

“He Tian –!!! He Tian…! Ahhh…there!!!” Mo’s wailing voice could be heard echoing through the penthouse. His hips nearly floated due to the extreme pleasure inflicted upon him.

He Tian still hadn’t had enough. He plucked out his tongue out of the now wetter-than-before hole and proceeded into giving Mo’s little clit a _blowjob_. It was tiny and nothing like a man’s penis but if he did it right, the electrical pleasure would be almost the same. He Tian pursed his lips and began to nurse on the soft yet hardened clitoris and the size was a lot, lot smaller than that of Mo’s nipple buds but it wasn’t hard to nibble on. Since Mo was so turned on, the clit erected and responded to his tongue’s _loving stroke_ just fine.

Mo Guanshan could feel He Tian’s rough breath grazing on his own exposed vagina. He felt like he was losing himself and he clasped hard on the bedsheets to make sure that he stayed conscious the whole time.

Mo wasn’t mentally prepared when He Tian pulled out his remarkable mannish boner out of the zipper of his jeans with veins popping out the whole length. Mo felt like his life was flashing behind his eyes as he couldn’t envision how he could fit that _thing_ inside him.

“Little Mo, rest assured. _This_ will definitely cure you.” Even at times like this, He Tian still managed to keep his stupid composure and even had the guts to reveal his toothy smile.

“Fucking hell!!! He Tian what the fuck is that!?!?! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO FIT?!?!?” Mo Guanshan would be lying if he said he wasn’t petrified of this whole thing even though he trusted the man. His voice sounded nervous like what if _his organ_ teared??? FUCK!!!

“Shh, quiet…” He Tian grunted as he already positioned the tip of his cock and stroke it on Mo’s hardened clit. There was a droplet of precum that leaked off the urethral opening and as it mixed with Mo’s secretion, He Tian continued on rubbing his horny length along the vulva to entice the petite _lady_. 

“Say you want this, Mo Guanshan.” He Tian’s breathing grew unsteady as his uncontrollable excitements messed with his rational thoughts.

“Or you won’t be able to return to your old self.” He Tian licked the upper part of his lips as he half-threatened the redhead beneath him.

Mo bit on his fingers while combating with his own inner thoughts. He never thought of doing _it_ with He Tian. He had been trying to shrug off He Tian’s advance all these while pretending to ignore the latter’s infatuation towards him. Mo Guanshan was still figuring out his own feelings towards the man but most of the time he ended up shutting off the thoughts because he felt like they weren’t meant to be together.

After all, He Tian was from a different world than him. He had everything within his reach. Wealth? Check. Good grades? Check. Good-looks? Check. Girls? Well, check. Why would he bother with a commoner like Mo? He thought that maybe one day when He Tian had enough, he would probably toss Mo off like an old toy that he didn’t need anymore…

Mo snapped back to reality when he sensed like He Tian nudging towards his entrance.

“Mo?” He Tian caressed the strands of Mo’s smooth red hair so gently, as if wooing him into consenting to his love advance. He Tian then gathered a few handful of Mo’s silky hair strands before he brought them towards his lips and kissed them like it was a ritual before he continued,

“I promise that after you recover from this nightmare, I will never touch you again…” He Tian’s smoky eyes wavered in uncertainty and insecurity. There was a glint of loneliness inside those silvery orbs and it was killing Mo. He Tian’s expression screamed in desperation to be accepted. In truth was, He Tian feared of Mo rejecting him. He didn’t want Mo to be somewhere else other than where he could reach. 

Mo didn’t think further about his next action as he encircled his arms around He Tian and pecked his lips onto He Tian’s. It was such a clumsy kiss he did on a whim when this bastard showed him his puppy-eyed look.

“If you are going to give up, just fuck off already you perverted idiot!” Mo blurted as he let go of He tian and acted as if he was sulking.

“Mo…! Oh Little Momo!!!” He Tian’s face which smeared in glum just now immediately beamed in cheeky delight.

***  
  


“He Tian…! Ahhhh—!!! Mmmm….” Mo’s toes recoiled as He Tian progressed forward, submerging his whole meaty flesh into Mo’s inner wall. There was a taint of blood on the sheet as He Tian claimed Mo’s virginity and teared off his hymen.

Mo felt as if He Tian’s invasive cock was churning his inside so mercilessly. _It was burning._

“Mo, relax...You’re clenching way too hard, baby…My penis will get torn if you keep _eating_ _me up_ this way…” He Tian was only half-way burying the length of his massive cock when the _mouth_ of Mo’s vagina began to tighten around his girth preventing him from going further.

He Tian didn’t stop there as he fiddled with the clit which was still stood erect and he further intended to stimulate a contraction so his boner could easily lunge to the opening of Mo’s _baby room._ He couldn’t wait to shoot his sperm inside it. He Tian then prodded his thumb into the hole that consumed the whole curve of his hardened cock. After much effort, He Tian finally managed to have his whole penis inside Mo and he could feel the tip of his cock was tweaking on that one rutted spot. Was it Mo’s G-spot he wondered.

He Tian rocked his hip almost carefully as to not hurting his Mo but it didn’t take long for him to grow impatient. He Tian fastened his pace as Mo kept letting out moans after moans after each thrust. He Tian grunted in satisfaction as the sensation of Mo’s inner meaty brush teasing the tip of his enflamed cock. As He Tian went deeper, he could feel Mo’s inside getting tighter and the muscle gripping hard on his bulging penis. It was as if Mo was milking for his baby batter and it was a matter of time before he exploded all of his pent-up semen into Mo’s inside and eventually impregnated that sweetheart of his.

“Mo, Mo Guanshan… Hey, do you like me?” He Tian knew he was being cunning but he took this chance to interrogate Mo about his feelings.

He Tian put his palm under Mo’s belly that bloated up as He Tian pistoned each thrust and shoved his loaded sex gun into Mo.

“Are you fucking stupid?!? Ahhh—aa! What are you asking – mmm!!!” Mo clasped hard onto He Tian’s pillow and tended to bury his flushing face into it. He didn’t want He Tian to see him in mess. The plunge got deeper and their interlock grew even more constricted as He Tian lost his self-control. Mo could feel it himself that his belly bulged each time He Tian plummeted his whole length inside him. Sheets soaked in a mixture of both of their love juices which flowed out of Mo’s no longer virgin hole that no one could tell whose discharge was it. Mo’s back arched as he peaked into the most profound orgasm of his life.

He Tian pressed Mo’s hips and grinded harder before he pulled Mo towards him to tighten their bond. Mo could feel He Tian’s impressive cock was twitching inside him and Mo couldn’t bear anymore of his cries as he let out an orgasmic yelp when He Tian hit _that very spot_.

“Mo you love it when I pounce it here?” He Tian swayed Mo’s hips to and fro almost roughly as he matched with the rhythm of the movement to further assault Mo’s G-spot.

“He Tian…! I’m going to – aaahhhhhh!!” Mo grasped onto He Tian’s arms as he felt something was coming from inside him. His body shook in series of electrifying spasms as he had these strange feelings he couldn’t describe when He Tian’s _head_ kissed the opening of his uterus (like Mo knew what it was).

“Little Mo – me too…!!!” He Tian’s infiltration had been fixated successfully on the holy temple entrance as it expanded. He Tian had set in his mind that he would definitely shoot inside this hollow space which no one had ever invaded before.

He Tian couldn’t contain it anymore thus he spurted all of his warm, fresh love seed and filled up Mo’s baby room. Mo’s body quavered so hard as he climaxed to euphoria and ejaculated which caused a seemingly clear liquid splashed onto He Tian’s groin area. Mo could literally feel He Tian’s thick semen overflowing inside of him as insemination took place. He Tian made sure he emptied his entire load that not even a droplet gone wasted. Both of their loud, deafening groans resonated across the whole penthouse that sent both to shame.

He Tian claimed Mo’s lips into his as the two of them juddered in pleasure. He Tian refused to pull out just yet because he was afraid that if he did, he would wake up from this dream. He chose to stay the way they were now, intertwined as the destiny fated them to.

_Mo…_

***

“HE FUCKING TIAN!!!!!!” Mo stood in front of the bathroom’s mirror ogling the same exact appearance of him – still, a fucking bitch.

FUCK!

Apparently, he still didn’t return to his usual self even after rigorous coitus yesterday. He wanted to knock that perverted bastard so bad!!!

“Little Mo, do you want to take a bath together?” He Tian who was showering peeked outside the shower glass door as he heard his name being summoned by his love.

Oh, Mo was still the way he was – _petite, and…a girl_. He Tian sighed in defeat as this was not what he had expected. He missed the ol’ Mo Guanshan so tremendously he nearly went crazy – now one day has passed since he last saw the real guy. But was it a blessing in disguise he wondered as He Tian finally had the opportunity to understand his true feelings.

It wasn’t about falling for a boy or a girl but it was a matter of falling for a certain sweetheart of his whose name was Mo Guanshan.

“Do you want to die that badly????” Mo got into the shower booth and great, now his annoying long hair has gone wet!

“Let me wash you up baby.” He Tian chuckled at how energetic Mo was in this early morning.

“Don’t fucking touch me, He Tian!!! How dare you fucking lied to me?!?!?!” Mo was getting furious because he didn’t get to return to being his old self like he was promised.

“I didn’t say that you will recover after a day.” He Tian’s face gleamed and his lips shaped into his usual mischievous smirk it infuriated Mo even more.

Well, sure He Tian too, had anticipated that Mo would return to being the old Mo Guanshan but what could he do. He definitely had no supernatural power to heal Mo but he was certain that he could be of help – by giving Mo all the loves he needed as told by the fortune teller. But well, He Tian guessed it wasn’t going to be that easy…

He Tian stepped behind Mo and began to lather that velvety skin of his with a lavender and geranium-scented body soap. The boobs he devoured last night were still there and…the _intimate area_ that thrived hard on gobbling up all of his load too, was still located there on Mo’s body.

“Don’t think of anything funny you perverted psycho!” Mo slapped He Tian’s hands away.

“Hey, Mo…I think it’s going to take a while before you can recover. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lie to you…don’t hate me…” He Tian muttered behind Mo’s ears. His voice sounded anxious.

“Fuck you!” Mo retorted indignantly but he turned red as tomato as soon as he was reminded of what happened yesterday.

_They made love and it was a fact that nobody could deny._

Mo jolted when He Tian slipped his hand onto his lower belly and began to circle his thumb around it. He Tian’s expression glowed in content as it came to his realization of the fact that he was successful in making this untouched territory as his.

“I will take full responsibility if anything ever happened to you so Mo, please consider staying by my side…” He Tian’s whisper was soft and caring nevertheless. Before Mo could thrash his way out of the shower room in extreme embarrassment, He Tian managed to land a kiss on Mo’s nape leaving a bruised hickey as if he was marking Little Mo as solely his.

Mo didn’t know just how long he would have to survive these fucked-up days but he knew deep in his heart – _eventhough he hated to admit it_ – he did feel this emerging sense of relief and secure that He Tian was by his side. 

He guessed it wouldn’t be too bad if He Tian was there with him but he wondered just how much longer he could stay by that man’s side…Mo knew there was no use of running away from He Tian because no matter where he ran off to, He Tian would surely come appearing out of nowhere and grab his hand.

But Mo being Mo, he decided to stop thinking too hard. Currently, his main focus was to find his way back into being his original self and saved himself from this ridiculous situation – even if he had no choice but to turn to He Tian because he knew, he could always count on He Tian. 

After all, back then, He Tian had promised him that he wouldn’t have to shoulder anything alone and that was enough for Mo Guanshan to entrust himself.

“Shit…” Mo heaved out a disgruntled sigh as he had no choice but to live another day in this body and pondered upon whether the curse would ever be lifted.

Mo then glanced towards He Tian with his eyes narrowed.

“Hurry up and heal me you chicken dick!” Mo felt a furnace-like smothering sensation crawled onto his face as he blurted the statement.

“Gladly!” He Tian drew Mo onto his trademark, stifling embrace before they decided to continue the _treatment_ session right there in the shower.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading darlings!!! Please kindly leave me a comment and tell me what you think! <3 Kudos are much appreciated!!! Ahhh~I have enjoyed writing this piece way too much! By the way I put on some elements based on Chapter 318!! ;_; If only Mo knew just how much He Tian loved and cared for him...Oh no...I feel like crying now...


End file.
